The Eternity You Wish For
by AsikIkisa
Summary: AUish.High School days. Shizuo and Izaya are dating and their relationship is going pretty fine. But will things be the same when Izaya gets the chair of the student council and they have less and less time together? Will it lead to their breakup? Shizaya


**Disclaimer: Durarara isn't mine! Nor the anime 'Kimi ga nozomu Eien'... I just used the title because it fits... I think. Also please note that this is an AU so characters can be OOC... but hornestly I don't care xD Now enjoy :D**

It was the time for the first cherry blossoms to fall from the trees when they first met. Two boys heading to the entrance ceremony at Raijin High School. They exchanged a piercing look towards each other and the gaze that they shared told them volumes about one another.

The raven haired, and red eyed boy was looking at a pretty tall blonde with mocha colored eyes. He had light blonde hair, probably dyed for it was no way such a color could be natural. He was clad in a blue uniform which probably meant that he wasn't at his freshman year. His expression however was not telling anything. However when he turned his gaze away from the other boy, a genuine smile entered his face.

The boy who was looking at him, was a bit smaller than the blonde with raven black colored hair and ruby red eyes. Shizuo for it was the name of the blonde, wondered if a man could really have red eyes. Or were they contact lenses? The skin of that boy was also pretty pale, and the blonde wondered if he was okay.

Judging from the black and red school uniform, the boy was at his first year of high school. Shizuo wondered if they would get along.

After the entrance ceremony both of them headed to their respective classes and didn't see each other anymore that week.

Two months later, one week before the summer holidays, their gazes met for a couple of seconds.

Orihara Izaya, was pretty known at the school by now. Not only did he get the highest scores from all the tests that he had written by now, but some of the girls were after him too. He was pretty good at exchanging information and hiding his true feelings behind a mischievous smirk that nobody could copy. Some of the girls were after him, and once a week he did get a love letter in his shoe locker. However Izaya remained single for the rest of the term.

Heiwajima Shizuo was a man to not be messed with. He was too strong for his own liking, and that scared away most of the people from him. Only a few were able to calm his anger and that resulted in having a closed circle of people that he talked to.

Of course, despite his strength, he was pretty handsome, and some girls from the first year were after him, but nobody dared to actually confess to him.

So the last Monday of that semester both boys were at the schoolyard, secrectly looking at each other. At one point, their gazes meet for a couple of seconds.

The expressions on theirs faces was the same. It was the 'crap... I got caught at doing something abnormal'. They looked away from each other and didn't utter a word to the people they were sitting beside.

The last day of that term, before the ending ceremony they were actually meeting.

It wasn't on purpose of course. Just after the lunch break, which they ate on the schools roof, the door leading there was latched and slammed close.

To the point that the handle got loose when Shizuo tried to open it.

"What the hell? Is this door this old to just fall apart?" the blonde asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I don't think that's the case. See? The screws are all loose. Either it's done on purpose and someone loosened them before we got here, or nobody did see it before. Who was that guy which left now anyway?" Izaya asked, holding the handle in his hands.

"My friend, Tom Tanaka. We went to the same class in middle school and it seems like he just got rejected." Shizuo said, looking at the small raven haired boy.

"Ah, I see. He tried to go out with that exchange student girl... I think her name is Celty. Well, that's a pity that we are stuck here. I wanted to see the ending ceremony." Izaya said with a confident voice, looking at the sky.

"There is really nothing to miss about that. The principal will just talk and list the probable candidates for the sports awards and science stipends. But they get it at the end of the school year anyway, and the people who are nominated knows beforehand" Shizuo said with a bored tone and looked at Izaya.

"Oh well. I hope that we won't be stuck here for the whole summer. I had plans you know. Ehh.. by the way... my name is Orihara Izaya." the red eyed boy said and stretched a hand to the blonde with his mischievous smirk on his face.

"I'm Heiwajima Shizuo. Nice to meet you. So where are you going on the holidays?" Shizuo asked, shaking the hand of the raven haired boy.

"My friend has a summer house in Otaru at Hokkaido. We planned to go there for the last two weeks of the holidays... but I don't know if my parents would let me." Izaya said with a distant voice, looking at the floor.

"Then why did you agree to that? Well it's not like I have anything to say because I'll be staying in town for the whole month but... shouldn't you ask your parents at first?" Shizuo said his tone and facial expression confused.

"I don't know... it seemed like a good idea back then... and my family is going to a trip to Onikawa at the same but I've been there too many times. It gets boring." Izaya said looking up and seeing a very confused and not understanding face of the blonde.

"Of course... you can come with us if you wish. I'm sure that Shinra would be delighted to hear that I'll bring a friend over. He gets jealous Celty too easily and if I were to go alone with them... it would be kinda boring too. Looking at the love-birds is amusing at first but..." Izaya said but didn't end his sentence because the look Shizuo gave him then, almost took him of his feet.

"Ah... I guess I shouldn't ask a stranger such things. Well, it was nice to meet you, but I guess I'll go now. I have something important to do." Izaya said and waved goodbye with his hand to Shizuo and then got behind the fence, only to jump down.

The astonished blonde run to the place that Izaya jumped from and got somewhat relieved to see the raven haired boy jumping down, from one windowsill to the other. When Izaya made it to the schoolyard he looked up at Shizuo and smiled sincerely, rushing to the exit a second later.

(A/N:Hey guys. Visiting the doc manager and seeing that the last doc I submitted here was 22 days ago made me do something about it. So here is another fill for the kink meme (Wow... that did surprise you didn't it?). It's an AU and I used the idea to the fullest, so their first meeting is different as well as the fact that Celty has a head and Tom is going to the same class as Shizuo. . I hope you enjoy reading this. I shall update this later :D Remember that Feedback is greatly loved :D )


End file.
